


Conflicted

by mainelyemberr



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Childhood Friends, Dream Smp, Fantasy, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, Platonic Relationships, Pre-L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Rain, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainelyemberr/pseuds/mainelyemberr
Summary: The urge to hurt anything was in Dream’s hands and the potential victim stood in front of him. George looked at him with one goal in mind; to save Dream from this madness. As the turmoil ensues with problems arising, the three of them become conflicted with each other leading them down a spiral of bitterness, secrets, and betrayal.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Conflicted

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really confident with writing, I mainly just do this for fun! This is a side story from a project I’ve been working on called Unseen Rivalries. Not sure when or if I’ll post it. Still debating over it lol. I tried my best lmao.
> 
> This has been a concept stuck in my mind, so I thought it would be fun to share. The summary sucks I know.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy dear readers!

“George, George!” Sapnap hollered loudly into the empty hallways. He sprinted quickly towards George like his life depended on it. 

Barely anyone was around to wander as the sun started setting. Golden light filled the halls with gentle warmth and comfort. George liked standing in the incandescent light as it reminded him of the times he travelled to far away lands during this hour. How the radiant sun shone fiercely in his eyes and the distinct feeling it gave him was uplifting. His mind wandered into the countless adventures he and Dream had throughout the years. The times they would ride into the sunset so carefree and content. Sadly, at this moment, he was rudely interrupted by Sapnap’s piercing calls of his name.

“What now Sapnap? Look, if you want to pull off that silly joke again on me, that isn’t going to happen.” George complained. 

He rolled his eyes and began staring at the grand windows of the hallway again. George thought Sapnap was being foolish and not taking his role in the castle seriously. His eyes wandered as he snapped back into his train of thought. Suddenly, Sapnap puts both of his hands on George’s shoulders and violently shakes him. George had enough of his shenanigans. Annoyed, he turned around to yell at him until he saw the look on Sapnap’s face. It seemed he had been panicking beforehand. There was dreadful fear written all over his face. George started worrying. He put his hands on Sapnap’s shoulder.

“Sapnap. What’s wrong? You're worrying me.” 

“It's Dream. He’s having an episode. I don't know what to do. He’s freaking me out.” Sapnap exclaimed.

George stood still wondering why this was happening. It had been a while since Dream had one of these episodes. The first time George encountered it—his life flashed before his eyes. All he could remember was a knife to his neck and overwhelming laughter from Dream. It was disturbing. He was fortunate to be alive after that. Merely thinking about it made chills go down George’s spine. He snapped out of his thoughts and realized he needed to do something about this quickly. 

“Sapnap, where is he? Where’s Dream?!” George stammered. His voice was shaky. He had to move fast. Time was ticking and slowly slipping out of his grasp every second he stood in this hallway.

Sapnap stuttered and jumbled his words in panic. “H-he’s in his room last time I saw him. George what’s going on?! You’re making me—”

“Listen Sapnap; we need to find him. At this moment, anyone in this castle is in danger. We need to protect them from Dream. He’s a threat to the kingdom until his impulse stops. Just trust me on this!” George declared. It was never his intention to add more tension in the situation, but he needed to make sure Sapnap understood how crucial it was to find Dream.

Sapnap sighed heavily to calm himself down. “Alright, let's go find him George.”

They ran through the vacant hallways as the sun set farther into the horizon. The dark eerie atmosphere didn’t make Sapnap and George feel good. Their footsteps echoed as their breathing grew heavy. At this moment, both hated how the castle was colossal. It seemed like they were trying to navigate an endless maze—only to hit dead ends. After aimlessly running, they finally reached Dream’s room near the west side of the castle. The door was slightly ajar. Loud rustling and crashing of items echoed out in the corridor. Dream’s muttering can be slightly heard amongst the noise. George and Sapnap dreaded to even open the door let alone confront him. 

“What do we do? What do we do?!” Sapnap whispered in panic. He had his back up against the wall and dared to not do anything that’ll grab Dream’s attention. The cool stone brick sent shivers down his spine.

George peaked into the room and saw Dream just sitting on the floor, facing the balcony. The poor man looked like a mess. He turned to Sapnap. “Sapnap, I want you to do something for me.” he spoke in a serious tone.

“I’m listening. George what is it?”

George spoke as he peered into Dream’s room. “I want you to guard this corridor. Make sure no one enters even though it’s important. No one comes near Dream alright?” 

“Understood. What else do you want me to do?” 

“Sapnap, there’s a chance I might die doing this. I can’t guarantee I can make it out alive. If anything goes wrong, I’ll yell your name. You will run to warn everybody of him in this castle. Are we clear?” George faltered as he looked into Sapnap’s eyes.

“George what?! What do you mean you might die? Let me be the one who handles him. I can’t let you risk your life like this. You’re insane! I’m not going to leave you behind either!” Sapnap cried.

George ignored Sapnap. Dream’s muttering got louder which freaked him out. He knew he had to do this for the kingdom’s safety. He was hoping Dream would try and control himself to make his job a lot easier. George knew he was the only one that could do this. Without hesitation, he entered the room slowly. Dream got startled by George’s presence. Although Sapnap wanted to stop George from entering, he stood by to make sure no one entered the corridor. 

“D-dream! Hey there! Mind if I-”

“GET AWAY FROM ME GEORGE! S-STAY FAR AWAY!” Dream shrieked. 

He shuffled himself backwards towards the balcony. George noticed how the room was an utter mess. It looked like a tornado passed by. Papers were scattered, sheets were on the floor, books were dusty and it overall looked displeasing. He also noticed that Dream tied his hands together to likely restrict himself from picking up any potential weapons to harm anyone. George knew Dream was trying his best to keep his murderous impulse under control. The state he was in was devastating; George couldn’t bear looking at him like this. For some reason, this felt different than the first time this happened. It seemed like George and him had this unusual connection with each other. Just by being in Dream’s sheer presence, he could feel his emotions and he subtly knew what was going through his head. It was strange. He never felt anything like this. He never saw Dream so vulnerable.

Dream was panicking especially when George was in the room. He had to keep himself under control. He knew he did. George being right in front of him made it harder to stabilize himself. The urge to hurt him was intense, and he simply couldn’t justify why. His impulse filled his head with sadistic thoughts he would’ve never thought off in the first place. Hungry for blood to spill and his hands to be painted crimson red, Dream was trembling immensely. The fight for control was difficult to overcome—it made him almost want to give up. Swirls of red and black smoke clouded his vision, bits of screaming muffled in his head and the intense ringing drove him insane. He wanted this to end. There was no mask to cover the pain and terror in his eyes. 

“GEORGE LEAVE! Please George I don’t want to hurt you. P-please don’t make it this hard for me. I’m begging you.” Dream cried desperately. He wanted George to leave his sight but George stood his ground.

“Dream, stop pushing me away! Let me help you! We can overcome this together. I know we can!” He moved closer to Dream and slowly put his hand out towards him. Dream kept shuffling backwards. George had to consider the possibility of Dream falling off the balcony, so he needed to play his cards right to prevent that from happening. He didn’t want to be the reason he lost his best friend in an instant.

Meanwhile, Sapnap stood by as he paid attention to the bits of confrontation happening in Dream’s room. The noise was muffled, and he was genuinely curious of what was occurring. Sapnap wanted to make sure George was safe in there. In his opinion, he should’ve been the one in there talking, not him. He will admit he sometimes dislikes George and Dream being together at times. A sting of jealousy is what he always feels when he sees them bonding. Sapnap knew he only had himself to blame. After all, he was the one who left George behind. He shook his head, telling himself he's getting distracted with his personal feelings. There were more crucial matters to take care of. 

His breathing got heavy. Dream tried to stand up but suddenly he looked into George’s eyes. His attention locked onto the brown hazelnut irises as they glimmered from the illuminating light behind him. He was mesmerized, almost getting lost just by looking at them. Glittering specks of orange and pale green danced which distracted Dream from his violent intentions. This was beneficial for him. He prays that his best friend stared at him just a little bit longer until it calms down. It seemed to have occupied his mind. For George however, it was terrifying. His eyes met Dream’s intense green eyes. The color was so vibrant, it would've been mistaken to be glowing. It also didn’t help how the light came behind which cast a gloomy shadow on Dream. He overall felt his heart racing and his breathing getting faster the longer he looked at him. George wanted to look away from the nightmarish version of his best friend, but he was petrified at the thought of Dream attacking him the moment he looked elsewhere.

Suddenly, George heard a familiar voice. A voice he’s known for almost his entire life. Dream’s voice echoed in his head. It felt like he was trying to communicate with him through his thoughts. 

“ _George? Can you hear me? If you can, just look at me a little longer, I think I can get this under control. You’re distracting me right now. Keep going_.”

He felt like freaking out. Was he hallucinating at the heat of the moment? George wanted to see if he could communicate back.

" _Dream? Is that you? Can you hear me?"_

_"Yeah, I can hear you."_

_"How can you talk to me? How is this happening?"_

_“That’s not important right now. George, breathe. I know this is terrifying, you can’t give up now.”_

George’s lips formed into a tight line. It genuinely was Dream. Confused in being able to talk with people through their mind, he wondered if he had this ability for a long time. Maybe he didn’t realize it—George couldn’t be bothered to speculate at such thoughts at the perilous moment. He undoubtedly didn’t know how to feel about this. No emotion could explain the plethora of overwhelming feelings running through his head, relentlessly pacing around.

As of now, their eyes locked at each other for a few extra minutes. George felt extremely uncomfortable just staring at his best friend as he grew more and more flustered on how beautiful his eyes looked. The subtle gold light softened Dream’s gaze while the blueish moonlight creeping from the corners of the balcony glimmered into the emerald abyss. He was quite mesmerized. Although he was shaking nervously, George decided to take a risk and step forward towards Dream. To his surprise, he stood still. His anxious eyes quickly flickered between Dream’s face and hands. He noticed how Dream slowly untied his hands— a sign he slowly was gaining control. A slight smile grew on George’s face when he realized Dream gaining confidence in his power to overcome his impulse and how he gradually trusted George near him. Dream gave a choked exhale, hinting he was on the verge of crying.

“This is it.” He silently murmured under his breath, “This can end for the both of us.”

Sapnap’s head rested lazily against the cool stone brick. He was aware he should be watching the corridors to fend off any interference but he felt bitter. To him, it seemed like nothing was happening in there. Trying to eavesdrop on the bits of conversation George and Dream were having was all that occupied him until it suddenly grew silent. He tried peeking through the small opening on the door but could barely make out anything that was happening in there. Sapnap simply gave up. The sword turned loosely as he spun it around at a gradual pace with the point of the blade planted on the glossy clay surface. Multiple pale colored intricate patterns and shapes scattered across the floor of the empty corridor he stood in. His eyes focused on his hazy reflection as he waited for George’s call of rescue. Slowly but surely, his eyes started closing—silence soothing his mind to sleep. The birds chirping to the breeze gently blowing through his black hair. It felt like paradise. On the periphery of sleep, loud echoing footsteps jolted him awake.

“ _Oh no. What do I do? I haven’t thought about this. I didn’t even know there was someone I had to keep an eye on.”_ Sapnap panicked. 

His mind raced for a logical and plausible reason. It was Al, Dream’s personal advisor. The tall, slender man gracefully made his way down the corridor. His elegant black coat rimmed with yellow features rippled through the gentle cool breeze passing by. Under his arm, he tucked a leather book enclosed with a green ribbon. A book which held many crucial secrets of Dream SMP. Sapnap knew he was here for Dream, but he kept in mind how he couldn’t let Al near Dream for the kingdom’s safety. Frantically searching and pacing back and forward for his sluggish brain to awaken and come up with a distraction, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Immediately turning around, he looked up at the man that towered over him. His pale purple eyes narrowed at Sapnap as if he got in trouble. He gulped as he nervously chuckled at the intimidating figure directly in front of him.

“Ah, didn’t think I’d see you here Sir Sapnap. Do you know where the Prince is? Is he in his room, I need to discuss important matters regarding L’manberg.” Al spoke sternly. A cold tone to his voice sent Sapnap dread.

“ _Augh goddamn it George, why didn’t you let me deal with Dream? I can’t distract this guy. Oh, I’m so screwed._ ” He complained in his head. Sapnap knew George got along with Al better than him. If he messes this up, this operation was doomed to end tragically. He couldn’t let George down despite the awkward tension between Al and him that made him uncomfortable. This was a daunting challenge he had to take. There was no turning back, nowhere to run away from this encounter. He needed to think fast now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I'll try to get the next chapters out soon. It'll take awhile thought since I'm quite slow haha.  
> Pretty new to AO3 so bear with me, I'm trying to figure this out. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! Chapter seems short, I'm not used to writing long chapters yet D:


End file.
